Ligne 12
by Tonksinette
Summary: Quatre stations séparent Concorde de Rue du Bac, sur la ligne 12 du métro parisien. Quatre stations qui seront à l'origine d'une rencontre entre un jeune homme venu fuir sa solitude en France et un touriste égaré qui parle trop. Quatre stations pour changer une vie, peut être. UA.


**Concorde :**

Le jeune homme marchait dans la foule d'un pas assuré, les mains enfouies aux fonds des poches de son manteau afin de les protéger du froid. Un sourire s'étirait sur son visage, mais était partiellement masqué par l'écharpe qui empêchait le vent glacial de ce soir de fête de tinter ses joues de rouge. Un bonnet couvrait ses cheveux bruns, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer lorsqu'il s'était levé, parce qu'il savait que cela lui donnait un air négligé qui lui allait à la perfection. Une fine couche de neige salie par le piétinement des pieds faisait ressembler le bitume du trottoir à un gâteau saupoudré de sucre glace et Sebastian sentait le froid qui s'en échappait mordre la peau de la plante de ses pieds, à travers ses boots de cuir, qu'il avait payé une fortune dans une petite boutique du troisième arrondissement de Paris, son quartier favori, qu'il ne manquait pas d'honorer de sa visite à chacun de ses voyages en France. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Sebastian avait choisi de venir à Paris, dans la ville lumière, pour Noël, parce que c'était trop douloureux de se retrouver face à la télévision alors qu'il voyait ses voisins se réunir autour d'une table chargée de victuailles. Lui, n'avait personne avec qui échanger des cadeaux et des histoires féeriques. Son père s'était tiré avec une autre femme quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Sa mère ne passait jamais deux nuits de suite dans leur appartement, parce que cela lui rappelait trop son ancien mari, et qu'elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à vendre pour le même motif. Elle était trop occupée à fuir ses fantômes du passé pour se souvenir qu'elle avait un fils, un fils qui avait besoin d'une présence maternelle, et pour qui le plus beau cadeau aurait été de l'entendre dire qu'elle était fière de son fils, qui entamait une carrière prometteuse dans le monde cruel de la publicité. Et puis, Sebastian n'avait pas d'amis avec qui il aurait pu partager la dinde traditionnelle.

Les amis, ces stupides êtres qui vous sucent le sang et vous oblige à être redevables. Ceux qui vous font les plus belles promesses et vous abandonnent, parce que quelques kilomètres vous séparent ou que vous n'êtes plus assez bien pour eux. Ceux qui vous adresse leur plus beaux sourires lorsque vous vous trouvez face à eux, mais n'hésite pas à vous planter des couteaux dans le dos, dès que vous vous retournez. Sebstian ne voulait plus de cela. Tant qu'il restait seul personne ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur lui, ni ne lui faire du mal. Le jeune homme était un loup solitaire et la vie en meute ne l'intéressait pas. Et lorsqu'il sentait le poids de la solitude commencer à peser sur son âme, il allait chercher une proie à baiser. Si tous les types avec qui il avait couché était devenu ses amis, alors il aurait certainement pu remplir un gymnase autour d'une table immense en cette veille de Noël.

Alors, quelques jours auparavant, Sebastian avait transféré ses vêtements dans une valise, et laissé sur la table un post-it sur lequel il expliquait à sa mère qu'il allait chez des amis pour la semaine. Elle ne se poserait pas beaucoup de questions, elle ne se posait jamais beaucoup de questions sur les activités de son fils. Et cela valait certainement mieux pour elle

Puis, il avait appelé un taxi qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à la gare et prit le premier vol direct pour Paris. Il se fichait du prix exorbitant de son voyage de dernière minute ou bien même de celui de la chambre d'hôtel dans lequel il logeait. La pension que son géniteur leur versait tous les mois, afin qu'ils ne viennent pas le déranger dans sa nouvelle vie, suffisait à couvrir les dépenses du jeune homme. Sebastian prenait même plaisir à utiliser cet argent pour s'acheter les produits les plus inutiles qu'il pouvait trouver car cela était pour lui une sorte de vengeance par procuration envers son père. Ce qu'il gagnait partait en fumée pour des choses stupides, comme ce bracelet en argent sculpté que le brun avait offert à un sans-abri qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux immenses. Aaron Smythe mourrait s'il savait qu'une partie de son capitale se trouvait entre les mains d'un SDF et son fils. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas un bijou qui faisait envie à Sebastian, c'était les gaufres qui se trouvaient dans les petits chalets du marché de Noël des Champs-élysées.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une des petites cabanes en bois recouverte de guirlandes lumineuses et regarda la carte des prix tandis qu'une femme prenait la commande de la famille qui se trouvait devant lui, dans un français rapide. Une gaufre couverte de chantilly ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Sebastian s'avança, bousculant un monsieur qui réprimandait en allemand un petit garçon dont la morve coulait sur ses lèvres. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet. Les enfants étaient de répugnantes créatures et c'était un des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rêvé de fonder une famille. La première était qu'il ne souhait pas reproduire le schéma que suivait la sienne. La deuxième était le fait que jamais Sebastian Smythe ne renoncerait à pouvoir baiser en toute liberté avec n'importe quel homme. Les mots « couple », « petit ami » et « amour » ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire parce que c'était des conneries. Les sentiments étaient une entrave dans l'existence et ils finissaient toujours pas rendre malheureux.

La vendeuse s'adressa à Sebastian qui lui expliqua ce qu'il désirait dans un français presque parfait, fruit de longues années de travail. Le brun fouilla dans ses poches, tandis que la musique qui sortait des hauts-parleurs se faisait plus forte, et sortit un billet. La femme appliqua la chantilly sur la gaufre et le jeune homme ne put empêcher son estomac de gémir lorsqu'il vit la crème blanche couvrit presque entièrement le cube de pâte. Lorsqu'il eut tendu son argent et prit la gaufre entre ses mains, il se retourna pour se mêler de nouveau à la foule des parisiens et touristes qui déambulaient lentement devant les maisonnettes présentant toutes sortes d'objets, parfois étranges, parfois communs. L'odeur sucrée de la gaufre parvenait aux narines de Sebastian et il décida de s'extraire des promeneurs pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc miraculeusement vide, situé le long de l'allée. L'air tranchant rendait sa main douloureuse et il avait hâte de terminer sa pâtisserie, pour pouvoir l'abriter dans les confins du tissu chaud de son manteau.

Quelques sourires charmeurs et coup de coudes plus tard, le jeune homme se trouva devant le banc de bois, et constata avec déplaisir que quelqu'un l'avait précédé. C'était un jeune homme qui tremblait visiblement de froid, enfoncé dans un blouson de cuir noir à l'épaisseur ridiculement fine. Son bonnet peinait à contenir ses cheveux blonds, qui tombaient sur son front plissé par l'effort de concentration avec lequel il lisait un prospectus, posé sur ses genoux. De grandes lunettes entouraient ses yeux et Sebastian songea que l'opticien qui les lui avaient conseillé devait être aveugle. N'importe quel imbécile aurait pu deviner que le fin visage du blondinet aurait été mis en valeur par une monture d'une forme moins ronde. Des vans et un jean légèrement déchiré aux genoux complétaient la tenue du pollueur d'espace, qui n'était certainement pas un parisien. Aucun type ayant vécu dans la capitale française ne laisserait son sac à main à portée de tous sur un banc, comme c'était le cas pour celui du garçon.

Sebastian Smythe s'assit avec nonchalance à l'extrémité inverse du banc et poussa un soupir, parce que la température qui émergeait du bois traversait son pantalon et engourdissait son bassin, avant de courir sur son dos. Il porta la gaufre à sa bouche et mordit dedans en fermant les yeux, laissant le sucre s'imprégner sur sa langue avec de glisser le long de son œsophage. Le pied de son voisin tapait à présent sur la sol enneigé, et il marmonnait des paroles que Sebastian ne comprenait pas, car la vitesse à laquelle elles étaient prononcées les transformaient en un sifflement constant. Le jeune homme soupira plus fort, créant un écran de buée devant son visage, afin de faire comprendre poliment au blondinet qu'il devait vraiment la fermer et le laisser savourer son achat en paix, sans avoir la sensation qu'une cocotte minute allait éclater à ses côtés. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, et le brun inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de se plonger dans la contemplation des passants, et de planter encore ses dents dans la gaufre.

- Excuse-moi.

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec un fort accent anglais et Sebastian se retourna vers son voisin, posant sur son visage son masque le plus méprisant. Celui qu'il réservait aux importuns qui osaient lui adresser la parole, alors qu'il souhaitait simplement se retrouvez seul avec lui même.

- Quoi ?

Sebastian avait volontairement posé sa question en français, espérant que cela découragerait l'individu. Mais un sourire était apparu sur ses fines lèvres que le froid avaient rendu bleues et ses yeux noisettes s'étaient agrandi comme si Sebastian venait de lui révéler qu'il était le Père Nöel.

- Tu n'es pas français, hein ? demanda-t-il rapidement en anglais. Je crois que ton accent est anglais, mais je ne suis pas certain parce que je confonds toujours les accents. Mais tu vas pouvoir m'aider parce que je ne comprends rien au métro, avec tous ces noms français, et que je suis perdu, parce que je veux retourner à l'hôtel.

Comment était-ce possible de parler aussi vite sans s'étouffer ?

- Doucement, blondinet, marmonna le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien compris.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je parle trop. Ma sœur me dit tous le temps que je ne devrais pas raconter ma vie à des inconnus mais c'est plus fort que moi, je…

- Tu veux quoi ? le coupa sèchement le brun. Parce que je n'ai pas toute la soirée pour répondre à ta question.

Et c'était faux, mais Sebastian préférait ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur les mains du jeune homme qui faisaient de grands moulinets dans l'air de décembre, tandis qu'il discourait encore, puis s'arrêtèrent pour lui montrer le prospectus, qui s'avérait en fait être en plan des lignes du métro parisien.

- Tu sais comment je peux aller à la station qui s'appelle « Rue du bac » ?

Sebastian retint un sourire moqueur devant la façon dont il avait prononcé les mots français. Ce ne devait pas être la langue qu'il avait étudié au lycée.

- Tu vas à « Concorde » et tu prends la douze, direction « Mairie d'Issy », et tu descends à « Rue du Bac ».

- Pardon ? On dirait que tu parles japonais. J'ai voulu apprendre la japonais mais c'est trop difficile pour moi et puis, mon professeur était vraiment mauvais et …

Merde, la voix du blondinet parvenait même à couvrir les voix de la foule, qui se raréfiant en raison de l'heure. Bientôt, toutes les familles qui passaient devant Sebastian se retrouveraient entre leurs murs, et partageraient un repas copieux en se racontant des anecdotes du passé et en regardant les enfants attendre devant la cheminée que le Père Noël arrive, avec des yeux où brillaient mille lumières. Et le jeune homme rentrait à l'hôtel. Ou peut être irait-il dans un bar où il boirait et tenterait de trouver un homme à son goût, avec qui il pourrait passer la nuit et qui serait son cadeau. En essayant de ne pas penser que personne ne déposait un paquet sous le sapin pour lui, ou ne songeait à lui.

- Tu vois la ligne verte ? reprit-il en posant son doigt sur le plan.

- Oui, d'ailleurs…

- C'est la ligne que tu dois…

- Mais justement, je me demandais si celui-qui a dessiné les lignes de métros pensait aux étrangers quand il a réalisé son œuvre. Parce que vraiment, il…

- Ta gueule ! Tu es insupportable !

Le jeune homme se figea et son sourire glissa sur son visage comme la pluie sur une vitre, tandis que ses bras retombait le long de sa taille. Sebastian regretta immédiatement ses paroles, qui avaient glissé sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir et étaient visiblement venus se figer dans la poitrine de l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas voulu être blessant, mais simplement arrêter son flot de parole et la moue de tristesse qui fleurissait sur le visage de son voisin serra son cœur douloureusement. Les iris marrons du garçon devinrent humides et Sebastian adressa une prière silencieuse au ciel étoilé pour qu'il ne commence pas à pleurer. Qu'allait-il faire si le blondinet commençait à sangloter ? Alors, il reprit la parole d'une voix douce et sourde, pour prononcer des mots qui peinaient à se former sur sa langue :

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Si tu le voulais. Et tu as raison, je suis insupportable.

La voix du jeune homme s'était brisée et son pied heurtait le sol dans un rythme lent, creusant un trou dans la neige. De ses doigts rouges, il replia précautionneusement son plan de métro et le glissa dans l'une des poches étroites de son jean. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le banc, comme s'il tentait d'y lire une passionnante gravure invisible aux yeux du brun. Sebastian frissonna, se demandant s'il devait poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme lui commandait son instinct ou simplement partir et chasser cet épisode de son esprit ? Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux mettait Sebastian mal à l'aise, et il espéra presque que l'inconnu allait reprendre ses monologues, parce que même s'ils étaient exténuants, cela n'était pas réellement désagréable d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler en anglais. Et surtout, le blondinet ne se formalisait pas du mauvais caractère du brun, et cela était nouveau. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sebastian.

- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Merci pour ton aide.

Il tourna le dos au jeune homme, qui regarda sa frêle silhouette s'éloigner à contre sens de la foule. _Ce crétin va dans le mauvais sens_, songea Sebastian, _il ne va jamais retrouver son chemin_. Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête latéralement, et se sentit soudain étrangement seul. _Putain Smythe, tu ne peux pas le laisser seul. Il est bien capable de se perdre et de demander son chemin à des types bourrés qui n'en feront qu'une bouchée._ _Et puis, c'est Noël et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, même si tu tentes de te faire croire le contraire. En plus, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu agiras autrement qu'un connard. _Sebastian se leva, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire, et courut vers le jeune homme au blouson noir, sans prêter attention aux protestations des personnes qu'il bousculait.

- Hey !

Le garçon continuait d'avancer rapidement, mais Sebastian vit ses épaules se redresser.

- Hey ! Blondinet, attends-moi !

Le blondinet s'arrêta subitement, manquant de se faire heurter par la poussette d'une femme et se retourna. Le jeune homme vit qu'il souriait, dévoilant ses dents blanches et Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. L'air froid lui brûlait la gorge tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et l'inconnu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le dévisageait, faisant rougir les joues du jeune homme. Le corps du garçon était secoué de tremblements dû à la température et Sebastian eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Mais il chassa les images qui naissaient dans son esprit, probablement sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons, dû à la course. Parce que la chaleur lumineuse qui se répandait dans les veines de Sebastian Smythe lorsqu'il voyait le sourire du blondinet était uniquement la cause de ses hormones sexuelles.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, pour me faire pardonner.

L'inconnu tapa dans ses mains pour exprimer sa joie.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-il, je m'appelle Chandler. C'est parce que ma mère, quand elle était jeune regardait…

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire ne disparut pas de son visage, et il songea que son réveillon serait peur être plus intéressant que prévu.

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite & fin ! (Si l'un de vous connait une bonne fanfiction Kurtbastian en anglais, je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous me donniez le titre)._


End file.
